Godman vs. Batman and Kappalge
|nextname = }} |image =GDMN_EP20.gif |nameofepisode =Godman vs. Batman and Kappalge |series =Go! Godman |episodenumber =20 |director =Unknown |writer =Unknown |aired =February 22–28, 1973 }} Godman vs. Batman and Kappalge is the twentieth episode of Go! Godman. It was aired as two separate episodes, Godman vs. Batman and Godman vs. Kappalge but is considered to be one episode.SciFi Japan: Toho’s New GO! GODMAN: On the Set Report– Gaira Returns! (GO! GODMAN EPISODE LIST) Godman vs. Batman Plot The episode starts with two boys building a mountain of rocks. But, their fun ends when a fierce humanoid bat named Batman begins to terrorize them. The boys run far away hoping to escape the beast's wrath, but the running proves to have been useless when Batman flies into the air and swoops down in front of them. Realizing they are no match for the thing, the kids run away again, but this time shout for Godman. Sure enough, Godman flies in from overhead and descends to the ground. Batman cowardly begins to run from Godman, but the hero keeps after him. Eventually, they run to a field where Batman stays still for Godman to attack. But, as soon as a punch or kick is thrown, Batman evades the attack. Godman manages to grab the monster and get a few hits off before being thrown to the side by him. Godman continues to do this until Batman flies quite a long ways away, to a city, before growing to giant size. Godman also enlarges and flies to the city. There, Batman begins summoning invisible explosives near Godman, but none of them hit. He then charges toward Batman multiple times, but is evaded. He also attempts to throw God-Cirlces but they are knocked out of the air before able to explode. Batman then begins to run through mountainous terrain trying to lose Godman, but they end up meeting anyway. Godman makes a valiant effort to defeat Batman, but the 's strength coupled with the invisible explosives makes him come out on top. Realizing this, Godman summons the God-Crush to finish the job. Batman is pummeled with the weapon and he flies up to the mountain. Seeing it as a perfect opportunity to use the Super Sonic Wave attack, Godman does so, causing Batman explode. Appearances Monsters *Godman *Batman Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *God-Circles *God-Crush Godman vs. Kappalge Plot The second half of the episode, presumably taking place directly after the first, starts with two more children wandering through a forest. They see a huge stag beetle on a tree and one of them decides to grab it. But, as soon as the bug is removed from the tree, the ground begins to shake. Realizing the bug was the cause of this quake, the boy throws it into a patch of grass. It bursts into a cloud of smoke revealing Kappalge. Fearing for their lives, they run and call out for Godman. Monsters *Godman *Kappalge Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *TBA Gallery Screenshots ''Godman vs. Batman'' Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 1 - Rawr!.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 2 - Why hello there.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 3 - In front of bushes.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 4 - Look at my wings, my wings are amazing.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 5 - Marathon runner.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 6 - Is he dancing.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 7 - Confrontation.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 8 - Bail.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 9 - Get yer' popcorn kiddies!.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 10 - Ole!.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 11.png Bat Man.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 13.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 14.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 15.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 16 - Explosion 1.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 17 - Explosion 2.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 18 - Explosion 3.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 19.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 20.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 21.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 22.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 23.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 24.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 25.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 26.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 27.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 28.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 29.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 30.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 31 - Moar Exploshenz!.png Go! Godman - Godman vs. Batman - 32.png ''Godman vs. Kappalge'' Go! Godman - Godman vs. Kappalge - 1 - Blurry appearance!.png Kapparuge.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Toho Category:Showa series Category:Go! Godman Episodes